


I'll Take Your Fool's Gold

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I do that a lot, Literally Niall is the only one that makes an actual appearance, M/M, Oops, Unrequited Love, it's really sad, niall is in love with harry, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry start sleeping together. Niall falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Your Fool's Gold

The thing is, Niall knows. He knows that Harry only comes to him when he’s lonely. When they don’t go out for a night of fun after a concert, or on free days, Harry shows up at Niall’s hotel room door. He only ever wants one thing. Niall knows he shouldn’t keep letting him take advantage of him. But, Harry doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He doesn’t know that Niall’s in love with him.  
It started out at the beginning of the WWAT. Niall and Harry had been getting closer, closer than they already were that is. They were the only two single lads in the band, so they just gravitated towards each other. It was after their third show, when Harry turned up at Niall’s door. Niall didn’t mind of course, and let him in. The problem was, Harry was extremely horny, and Niall didn’t know what to do. He can’t just shag his best mate, can he? Especially after already having more than friendly feelings towards him. But, Harry was desperate and needy, and Niall let him do what he wanted. After all, it was just sex, right?  
It became a pattern after that. At first, it was only when they didn’t get the chance to go out and pull someone, but soon enough, it became a regular thing.  
Niall knew, he knew he should have said no the first time. Knows Harry would have been OK with tugging himself off in the bathroom or something, if Niall wouldn’t have been up to it. He knows he shouldn’t have let it get this far. Because now? Now they’re on break, and there’s no reason for them to be snagging each other when they have free reign. It would probably also look suspicious if Harry were to be seen walking out of Niall’s house every other day or every few days. But, Niall also sort of wishes that would happen. That Harry would come over. It’s not like they’re not snagging at all, they still have to promote the new album and the new tour coming up, so they have a quick hook up after the interviews.  
But, Niall knows, when they don’t see each other for a week or two, just texts, he knows Harry is having sex with other people. He knows they’re not exclusive, they’re merely just fuck buddies, so Harry can have sex with whomever he pleases. Niall just wishes it were only him.  
Niall knows, he knows he should tell Harry that shagging all the time probably isn’t the best idea. The media could find out, and that’d be one hell of a scandal. But Niall is in love with Harry, and if friends with benefits is all they are, well, Niall will take what he can get.  
Love makes you blind.


End file.
